


To heal, to relearn and to live

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: After the war and Palpatine's death, the Jedi heal, every one of the them at their rythm. For Ahsoka, a part of it is finding peace with Barriss' choices, and despite Anakin's total lack of understanding about that. But Ahsoka has Obi-Wan to support her in that choice, until the day he isn't there when she comes back from her weekly visit.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 18
Kudos: 336





	To heal, to relearn and to live

Master Obi-Wan wasn’t sitting next to the farthest fountain in the North corner of the Room of the Thousand Fountains.

Said like that, it didn’t seem very important. It didn’t seem ground-breaking.

There was no rules saying that Master Kenobi had to sit on a certain day, on a certain hour, right next to this peculiar fountain. He was a busy Jedi and it was miraculous he had found the time, every week, for all those months.

It had seemed like a lucky coincidence the first time. Ahsoka had just come back from her first post-war, post-becoming a Jedi again, visit to Barriss and she had searched for a peaceful place to meditate on the feelings her visit to the prison had brought. And here he was, like an answer to an unasked question, her Grand Master, a port in the storm. With hindsight, it wasn’t a lucky coincidence, of course. He understood her enough to know she would need a friendly shoulder and presence, and that she would hesitate to ask, and he had simply put himself in her way, as a silent offer.

She wasn’t a youngling anymore. She didn’t need guidance in meditation. Nevertheless, how peaceful it was to share those moments with him. He was like a window on a calm meadow, a ray of light…Not at all like trying to meditate with Skyguy, which was like being a ship caught in an ion storm. And the fact that her visits to Barriss had been the cause of her spectacular row between herself and her former Master didn’t help.

Master Kenobi, him, hadn’t judged. He didn’t think Barriss out of reach, like Skyguy, which was quite hypocrite of himself, if anybody asked Ahsoka, not with the revelations of one or two dark secrets in his past. The entire Council was still chaining themselves to him in meditation twice a week, including Master Kenobi, to help him reach equilibrium about the Tuskens, and it was in the plan to send him to Tattooine to reach penance once it was done.

Ahsoka wasn’t touching that one….

But, meditating with Skyguy, working on the Council, speaking in the Senate in the name of the Jedi, and his very recent relationship with Cody, nothing of that had stopped Master Kenobi to be there every week to meditate with her about Barriss.

No need to panic.

The war was done.

He probably hadn’t been kidnapped by Ventress.

Probably.

If a Jedi was capable of being kidnapped in time of peace, it was certainly him! Ahsoka still remembered the time with the pirates. And the other time with the other pirates. Also the time with the Rhodian Countess. And, in hindsight, that Hutt, long ago, had watched a little too much her Grand Master, more precisely his backside.

By the Force, he was probably already sold on a faraway world….

Ahsoka was ready to open her a communicator when a suspicious noise reached her. It was duet of noises, to be precise and it sounded….it sounded like a snore and a human wouldn’t have heard the noise against the music of the fountains.

She tiptoed around an enormous tree.

And here there were.

Obi-Wan and Cody, together, sitting on the other side of the tree. Cody had probably wanted to spend a little time with Obi-Wan, while the Master was waiting for Ahsoka. They were quite inseparable, the two lovebirds, since they had admitted their feelings. And the two busy, very busy men, had closed their eyes a moment, and well…it was unescapable.

And the proof they needed more sleep.

With a smile, Ahsoka left them to their nap.

She seized her communicator with decision. She had spent too much time, since her return, keeping her Grand Master her only real point of contact in the Order. If she wanted to be one of them again, this had to change. She wouldn't be like Anakin, who did his best to isolate himself from the other Jedi.

“Aaylal? Did you have lunch already?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, under the same username, come and say hi.


End file.
